Knighthood
Knights are valued soldiers praised for their loyalty and skill with heavy armor and weapons. The first knights came into existence during the Age of Confusion where assassins had run rampant in the aftermath of the War of Unity. Nobles sought men who were loyal to them rather than mercenaries who could be simply bought or formed their own allegiances, as was the case with the Scarlet Nights. Knights are soldiers who have sworn an oath to obey the whims of a single man or woman to the point of death. In return, the knight is given land and the right to live on the property of the noble. Background In 50 AU, the arrival of the Scarlet Nights sparked the revival of an old practice from Westward. Once called Saphirons, or those sworn to the Hysaph, these new soldiers were newly dubbed knights in response to the guild of assassins causing trouble with the local nobles of Avalot. The real event that sparked the popularity of knights, however, was the catastrophe known as the Knight's Coup. After losing their lords, the knights banded together under the leadership of James Garth, Captain of Stonehill. Sir Garth led a brutal campaign to completely disband the Scarlet Nights by raiding their lairs and succeeded in 60 AU. Though the assassins were not all eliminated, the Nights were formerly disbanded and knights became the popular choice of servants for the nobles. The Age of Confusion served as a renaissance of knights as the loyal soldiers filled the ranks of every army in the world. Though very popular in the eastern nations of Avalot and the Pinelands, knights also began to crop up in the Pale Reach and Berma. The knights were also at constant war with assassins, hunting them as they traveled and never trusting them if forced to work with them. As the years went by and technology changed, knights always armed themselves with the best and most expensive equipment their lords could purchase. Between wars, knights would often duel each other as a way for nobles to prove themselves who had the most power. After the Treeblood War in 552 AU, the idea of knighthood became less popular among the nobles and soldiers began to pledge themselves more as guards to the nation rather than to a particular lord. By the Berman War in 625 AU, most knights were considered glorified bodyguards. Only a few even still existed, under personal service of only higher ranking monarchy. In modern times, there are only a handful at any time in every nation of the world except Farqual. Appearance It's no secret that becoming a knight means acquiring the best equipment and armor your lord can buy. Knights are usually seen in heavy armor, mail or plate depending on their preference. The truly rich knights have their own horses or property. For weapons, a knight will wield anything from bows to swords. Their primary weapons of choice, in a general sense, is the ever reliable sword and shield. Usually their weapon reflects what nation they are from, axes for Pinelands, scimitars for the Sea of Sands, etc. The only requirement for all knights is to wear their lord's symbol or crest on their shields or armor. Squires Knights are permitted to have their own apprentice/helper, especially the richer their noble. These servants, known as squires, pledge themselves to their knight at a young age and usually vow to obey the knight's every whim. In return, the knights teaches the squire everything he knows about combat, how to read and write, and even shares with the servant his home and food. In battle, squires often carrying the knight's extra equipment or their flags. Notable Knights * Arthur Mourne * Gunter Newgate * Henry Armstrong